Noticia
by Serena Saori
Summary: Luego de un pequeño malentendido Elsa comprende que debe armarse de valor para darle la mejor noticia de sus vidas a su marido. AU. Helsa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Solo tomo prestado los personajes para satisfacer deseos propios, de una pareja imposible.**

**Noticias**

-Aléjate de mi hermana maldito infeliz- Gritaba parada en la entrada de su casa una joven pelirroja. –O no dudaré en romperte nuevamente la nariz-

-¡Por favor Anna, déjame pasar! No entiendes lo que pasó, todo fue una confusión- decía el otro pelirrojo al borde de la desesperación. –Necesito hablar con Elsa.

-Vete con tus excusas a otro lado Hans. Mi hermana no necesita de ti y de tus tonterías, más ahora en su estado.- dicho esto último, Anna cayó en cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir Anna? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Elsa?- lo último que quería en el mundo era que su esposa sufriera por culpa de él, llegaría a dar su vida con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo. –Anna lo pediré por última vez… o me dejas pasar o entraré a la fuerza- la paciencia del pelirrojo ya estaba al límite y más tratándose de su cuñada.

-Te reto a hacerlo, idiota.- su voz sonaba con molestia.

Antes que alguno hiciese algún movimiento una voz proveniente del pie de la escalera comenzó a decir:

-Ustedes dos cálmense ahora y paren con esta discusión que no lleva a ninguna parte. Lo último que necesita Elsa son más problemas.- era Idun, madre de Elsa y Anna. Era una mujer muy dulce pero cuándo la situación lo ameritaba, como en este caso, sacaba a flote su carácter más duro que no dejaba lugar a replicas. –Quiero a ambos en el living… ahora.- dicho esto Anna no tuvo más opción que dar paso a Hans al interior de la casa, dirigiéndose a sentarse al sofá.

Idun se paro frente a los dos y los miro unos segundos. No sabía bien como habían sucedido las cosas entre su hija y yerno pero si comprendía que tenía que resolverlo ellos y solo ellos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Hija sé cuanto amas y cuidas de tu hermana, aun así te voy a pedir que no interfieras; ellos deben hablar y arreglarlo por su cuenta.-

-Pero mamá no…-

-Sin peros Anna- interrumpió rápidamente su madre –además parece ser que olvidaste que en unos minutos estará Kristoff aquí para llevarte a cenar-

-Oh cierto.- un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Casi inmediatamente se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió –Muy bien Hans… no me meteré más… esta vez, pero si vuelves a hacer sufrir a mi hermana por tus errores te juro que la próxima vez sí romperé tu nariz.-

-Gracias… supongo.- Luego de su pequeña advertencia Anna se retiró a arreglarse para su cita con su prometido. En el living solo quedaron Idun y Hans.

-Hans sabes el enorme cariño que tengo por ti y estoy segura que lo que haya pasado podrán resolverlo. Ahora ve, ella está descansando en su antiguo cuarto.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Antes de ir en búsqueda de su esposa, Hans le dio una sonrisa sincera a su suegra. Él sabía cuando era querido por ella y ese cariño era reciproco.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta y dando un largo suspiro giro el picaporte y entro. Dentro recostada en la cama estaba ella, la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

Con paso lento pero seguro ingreso en el dormitorio. Con cuidado de no despertarla se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedo observándola.

Ahora que lo notaba la veía un poco más pálida de lo normal. ¿Acaso estaría enferma? Anna algo había dicho al respecto. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Extendió su mano hasta su mejilla y con el pulgar ligeramente la acarició. Nada le gustaba más que verla dormir con su semblante tan pacífico, era algo que no solo adoraba sino que también le traía paz a él.

Luego de unos minutos un leve movimiento de Elsa le alerto que ya estaba despertando. Era hora de aclarar las cosas, lo sabía.

-Hans, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la joven rubia aun media dormida.

-Necesito hablar contigo Elsa.- soltó un pequeño suspiro. –Sobre lo que pasó hoy.- Apenas terminó de decir esto ella se acomodo en la cama de manera que quedará sentada y enfrentada a él.

-Está bien Hans, lo de hoy no fue nada. Sé que esa chica se te lanzo y tú la rechazaste inmediatamente, pero en ese momento exagere las cosas. No lo pude evitar, me deje llevar por mis emociones. Discúlpame.- dijo la rubia con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Al ver esto, Hans tomo entre sus manos la cara de ella, acercándose para besar su mejilla borrando el rastro de una lágrima que había caído.

-Yo soy el que tiene que pedirte disculpas, no tenías que ver todo ese espectáculo y ten por seguro que ya hable con Cassandra y le di a entender que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti y que a la única mujer a la que amo y siempre amaré serás tú Elsa.-En ese punto Elsa era un mar de lágrimas, ¿acaso iba a ser así a partir de esos meses, estar sensible por todo?. –Hey no llores por favor, en verdad lo lamento mi ángel.-

-No lloro por eso, en realidad no sé porque lloro.- le explico limpiando su rostro en el dorso de su mano.- Bueno, tal vez si sepa porque.-

Con cuidado se levanto de la cama seguida de cerca por su pelirrojo, en su interior moría por decírselo rápido pero no sabría cómo lo tomaría Hans. Suspiro profundamente y se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que dijo Anna?- en sus ojos se notaba preocupación.

-Por favor cálmate, no es nada malo… al contrario es una buena noticia.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro que apenas entendió su esposo.

-¿Qué es entonces Elsa?- Tomo su mano y la entrelazo a la de él, por lo visto lo que tenía que decirle le costaba y de esta manera le infundía un poco de valor para hablar.

-Bien yo… lo que quiero decirte es que yo… e-estoy embarazada- al terminar se abrazo a sí misma y espero la respuesta por parte de su pareja.

-¿Qué?- se acerco a su mujer y la tomo por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. –¿Es cierto Elsa, seremos padres?- Ella no puedo más que asentir de forma positiva al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su amado. –Me haces el hombre más feliz- Hans se inclino sobre su mujer para darle un profundo y cálido beso.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido pero no porque tu hermana sigue siendo tan sobreprotectora contigo, basta de un leve error para amenazarme con romperme la nariz.- ambos rieron ante tal comentario. Definitivamente su hermana jamás cambiaría y el saber que sería tía la ponía en una posición aun más protectora. Ahora debería lidiar con dos, su hermana y su esposo.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Elsa, eres todo para mí, al igual que lo será este pequeño o pequeña que ya estoy amando.- También te amo Hans-

Nuevamente se inclino sobre ella para besarla nuevamente. A partir de ahora empezarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas: ser padres.

**Sinceramente se ve mejor en mi mente, al pasarlo a palabras la idea se distorsiono un poco. También se confirma que no solo soy mala con los títulos sino también en el summary. Sepan disculparme jajaja. Pero como dice el dicho: "La práctica hace al maestro".**

**Aun así espero que les agrade. **


End file.
